


В темноте все кошки серы

by wakeupinlondon



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Dysfunctional Relationships, M/M, Minor Violence, Post-Canon, Sexual Content
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 07:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20635538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: L живет дальше, оставшись совсем без друзей, понемногу стареет и пытается найти в современной эпохе хоть какой-то смысл. Заодно поддерживает бесполезную, но позарез нужную для обоих сексуальную связь с почти самым нелюбимым своим серийным убийцей.





	В темноте все кошки серы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [in the dark, all cats are grey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364923) by [youremyqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youremyqueen/pseuds/youremyqueen). 

> Переведено на ФБ-2019 для команды Death Note.

Прошло шесть лет, а он по-прежнему мертв. Прошло шесть лет, L теперь тридцать шесть, и Токио точно такой же, как в его воспоминаниях, только куда ярче. Здесь никогда не спят, а дело Киры давно в прошлом. Все еще остались мемориалы, остались фансайты, его имя превозносят в твиттере, но ажиотаж уже спал. За прошедшие шесть лет бывали зверские убийства. Бывали войны. Новые знаменитости надевали неприличные наряды и произносили неприличные фразы, и с каждым новым событием культура меняется и выворачивается. Бесконечный обмен данными, данными, данными — все низводится до сообщений на дисплеях и смеха над какими-то шутками, которые L не понять.

Призраки не спят, улицы залиты белым светом, и L выкуривает сигарету на балконе отеля, хотя ему нельзя. Его тело в ужасной форме, не должно было протянуть так долго, но упаковки с лекарствами L с собой не берет: они лишь помеха, им сложно вести учет, на них тоскливо смотреть. Есть у него и антидепрессанты, но те еще хуже. L не нужен серотонин, чтобы ловить убийц, ему нужен никотин, кофеин, вай-фай и надежный помощник.

В дверь громко стучат. Разве не с этого начинаются все хорошие детективы? Как говорил Рэймонд Чандлер: «Когда сомневаешься и не знаешь, что придумать, пусть в комнату войдет человек с пистолетом в руке».

— Обслуживание номеров.

L всегда сомневается, да и он ничего не заказывал. Штукатурка по краю дверной рамы вся в трещинах, совсем дешевая, явно с претензией на эстетичность (аккуратный скандинавский модерн — с острыми краями и того оттенка белого, который никак не дает расслабиться), но выполнена некачественно, за ней ничего не стоит. Такие вещи скоро выйдут из моды и обесценятся. От них ничего не останется.

Он открывает дверь, и у человека, который стоит на пороге, нет ни пистолета, ни тетради, ни знакомого лица или того самого оттенка волос, того самого покрова костюма, но сходства хватает, чтобы L напрягся. Рыжевато-каштановые волосы, явно только что покрашенные, чистейший, идеально выбритый подбородок, цветные линзы, возможно, даже краситель для кожи, если тот зашел бы так далеко. Ну разумеется, зашел бы.

L не видел Бейонда с Амстердама. Тогда он прыгнул в Амстел, сбегая от полицейских после того, как поджег Рейксмюсеум и полностью уничтожил картину Рембрандта и минимум две — Вермеера. На миг L тогда представил, как прыгнет за ним следом, как холодная вода будет ощущаться на холодной коже, а за ней горячая вода, а за ней и одеяло в постели. Но все же вернулся к себе в номер, принял душ и пошел спать: ну правда, широкие жесты требуют слишком больших усилий. Когда он проснулся, окно оказалось открыто, а место рядом с ним на двуспальной кровати было теплым.

Бейонд отличается безрассудством, взрывным характером под внешней оболочкой — светлой кожей с грязными ногтями. Но сегодня он привел себя в порядок, чуть ли не сияет. Явно пришел показать свою дерзость — ткнуть L в нее носом, оставляя на лице длинные грязные полосы. L дергает уголком рта, чтобы не поморщиться, замирает, превращая гримасу в столь же наглую и кривую усмешку, и возвращает Бейонду.

— Неплохо, — заявляет он, будто оценивая совсем несмешную шутку. Оглядывает Бейонда с головы до ног и, отвернувшись, уходит обратно в комнату. Только дверь оставляет приоткрытой, так что желтый свет из коридора разливается по темной синеве номера, разрушая всю сентиментальную атмосферу. Бейонд тоже проскальзывает внутрь. На нем кожаные ботинки. Смотрится просто нелепо.

— С днем рождения, — говорит Бейонд по-японски, и L тут же оборачивается с таким чувством, словно неподвижный ночной воздух вдруг задрожал. С улыбкой поднимает со столика лампу, небрежно выдернув вилку из стены, и бросает в Бейонда. Она попадает ему в плечо — прямо в элегантный пиджак. Бейонд покачивается на месте, а потом смеется, смеется и смеется, быстро взмахивая руками — за ними даже не уследить. В два шага оказавшись рядом, зарывается пальцами L в волосы, притягивает к себе и лихорадочно, отрывисто выдыхает ему в лоб: — Сегодня твой день рождения, твой день рождения! И я знаю, что ты загадал.

L не знает, что сказать, не знает, как разумно себя повести в этой ситуации, поэтому пихается, борется, в итоге все же сумев отстраниться, а затем резко толкает Бейонда к стене и отшатывается. Так странно, что сейчас они оба не выглядят одинаково. Бейонд всегда выглядел как L, но только местами, в смазанном фокусе: те же цвета, те же формы, та же манера двигаться — все то, что можно перенять. Подбородок — его, нос — тоже, всегда был и сейчас такой же. Вовсе не такой ровный, как у Лайта, который гниет в земле где-то недалеко отсюда. Где-то недалеко отсюда гниет его тело, а раньше оно спало рядом с L, лежало, шутило, развлекало себя играми. Теперь это в прошлом. У L остался лишь один человек, кто преследовал его по всему миру и попросил преследовать себя.

Попросил, и L согласился.

Его одиночество должно оставаться в тайне, но увы.

Он почти смущенно вытирает руки в тех местах, где Бейонд их касался, а тот тяжело дышит, со взбешенным видом привалившись к стене.

— Смой это, — приказывает L. — Краситель ведь временный? Смой все. И сними эти тряпки. На тебя противно смотреть.

— На тебя противно смотреть, — повторяет Бейонд, затем усмехается своей же шутке. — Разве ему ты так бы сказал? Ну давай, неужели не хочешь поиграть в маскарад, как раньше? Ты будешь героем, а я злодеем. Может, все и наоборот, но кого это на самом деле волнует. Главное — ты меня убьешь, так что со стороны покажется, будто ты хороший парень. Вот как это устроено. Победитель получает все. — Он отталкивается от стены. — Так давай же, получи. Держу пари, если постараешься, ты сможешь опять сломать мне руку. В Белизе ведь было весело? Я вот просто наслаждаюсь нашими маленькими свиданиями.

L хватает его за воротник белой рубашки. Она так сильно накрахмалена, что даже не мнется в пальцах и словно дает отпор. Ай, сопротивление так же бесполезно, как и все остальное. Ай, они оба умрут. Оба заслуживают смерти, уже должны были умереть, если в мире есть хоть какая-то, ну, справедливость. Разве не умора? L сжимает кулак, запястьем чувствуя холодную и влажную кожу Бейонда, и все это ужасно смешно.

— Поживее, а то выбиваешься из образа, — ворчит Бейонд. — Сейчас ты меня ударишь, я брошу тебя на кровать, ты скажешь мне катиться к черту, а я коварно над тобой надругаюсь. Роли давно расписаны, но тебе тоже нужно внести свою лепту.

L фыркает. Ослабляет хватку, потом разжимает кулак.

— Хочу еще покурить. Душ в твоем распоряжении.

Бейонд закатывает глаза.

— Уж мог хотя бы меня ударить. Я кучу усилий вложил в этот ебаный костюм.

L пожимает плечами.

— Я бросил в тебя лампу.

— Да ну, какой-то легкий, энергосберегающий кусок дерьма. Вряд ли даже синяк останется. После Белиза я еще неделю выскребал кровь из-под ногтей, а уж рубцы...

Приподняв бровь, L делает шаг назад, нашаривая в кармане пачку сигарет, и бормочет:

— Я тебе только ради этого и нужен? Для садомазохистских забав по выходным?

В его ровном голосе проскальзывают веселые нотки — впервые за три с половиной месяца, прошедшие с их последнего разговора. L может по пальцам двух рук пересчитать людей, с которыми вообще за это время живьем разговаривал.

— Ну, мы можем наслаждаться садомазохистскими забавами все время, если ты только проспонсируешь мне частные перелеты. Каждый раз приходится воровать кредитки и подделывать паспорта, а это очень сильно увеличивает интервалы между моими вылазками. Еще надо планировать преступления, оставлять подсказки — вообще детские забавы. Ну, а такое, — Бейонд проводит рукой вдоль своего тела к похожему на маску лицу, — обычно само по себе приходит мне в голову, как Архимеду в ванне.

— Эврика, — безучастно говорит L. Раздумывает, не позвонить ли в полицию, но в итоге отметает эту мысль.

***

Комната слишком голая — невыносимо, банально, — а всего миниатюрного мыла в миниатюрных картонных коробочках не хватает, чтобы отмыть Бейонда дочиста. Всю стену над раковиной занимает зеркало, и они оба напоминают клоунов, встав рядом: Бейонд одет как Лайт, L же одет как обычно. Или как Бейонд, который неумело подражает ему самому. Хорошая попытка, но настоящий L мертв, а вы, сэр, самозванец.

Руки у него с сухой, шелушащейся кожей и грубыми костяшками. Как-то в детстве они втроем забрались в реку. Всюду лежали камни, еще камни и рыбные кости, и в какой-то момент Бейонд обхватил его за плечи, утягивая под воду. А рассмеялся, и L этот миг показался бесконечным — шелест ветвей с распустившимися бутонами, весенний ветер, запах грязи, ощущение грязи на руках и между пальцами ног, речная вода в легких. И как они задыхались уже на берегу, пока Роджер смутно кричал что-то вдали. Бейонд улегся с L рядом и улыбнулся, будто они разделяли какую-то общую тайну, будто думали о ней с тех пор, как когда-то сели на обеде за один столик и невзлюбили друг друга, или понравились друг другу, или влюбились друг в друга — смотря с какой стороны посмотреть.

Порой их воспитывали как братьев, а порой — как бойцовых псов. Бейонд любуется собой в зеркале, и L закатывает глаза.

— Мне идет. — Губы и щеки у него почти одного цвета — плохо наложенного искусственного загара, краска легла некрасивыми пятнами. L глядит в глаза своему отражению, качает головой и говорит:

— Нет, не идет.

Он поворачивает кран, и оттуда сразу льется горячая вода. Недаром L платит за комфорт — чуть ли не единственное оставшееся ему утешение. От включенного душа тянет жаром, прозрачные капли раздражающе громко бьются о тонкую стеклянную стенку кабинки. L неловко, хотя не должно быть. Оба уже много раз видели друг друга голыми, но когда Бейонд раздевается, он отводит взгляд.

— Ты убил девочку, чтобы меня сюда заманить, — говорит L сушилке для полотенец.

— По правде говоря, я убил двоих. — Струи воды почти беззвучно барабанят по приоткрытой стеклянной дверце и по плитке. Есть в этом что-то тревожное. В душевой кабинке тело, и принадлежит оно Бейонду, но носит облик Лайта — плохая шутка, дурацкая, но L начинает казаться, что он еще не понял всей ее прелести. — Второе тело просто еще не нашли. Даже удивительно, как ты не заметил, что иначе ничего не сходится. В этом году я всегда выбираю пары.

— Картины ты сжег три.

— Это вышло случайно. Откуда мне было знать, что охранник закурит? Он смахивал на примерного парня. На обед он съел мюслевый батончик, да еще и половину скормил голубям.

L усмехается, решив не спорить. Бейонд жесток, не понимает, когда надо остановиться, и не следит за временем. Он нервный, никогда не раскаивается, хорошо бьет и еще лучше — преклоняет колени. Всегда маячит где-то на периферии, на краю поля зрения L, всегда готов что-то сказать или скорчить рожу. Считает от одного к двум и трем, пока не наступают такие моменты, как в ресторане в Белизе или как в Амстердаме, когда они глядели друг на друга с разных берегов реки, желая поймать, притянуть к себе и остаться только вдвоем.

Ванную комнату начинает заволакивать пар. Подойдя к дальней стене, L приоткрывает окно.

— Ты не так умен, как думаешь, — говорит он. — Я всегда знаю, что это твоих рук дело. Ты придумываешь кучу уловок, но с тем же успехом мог бы отправить мне письмо и подписаться.

— Без трупов ты бы не пришел. Ты носом чуешь кровь, вот потому я и ношу с собой нож. Может, будь ты художником, я бы стал натурщиком, но мы оба попались в ловушку: ты можешь быть только детективом, а детективу нужно преступление.

L фыркает. За окном слышится музыка и смех — обычная суета, кто-то закатил вечеринку, люди счастливы, болтают друг с другом, стараясь выглядеть поэффектнее, пьют и смотрят в телефоны. Никто из них не знает, что в номере двумя этажами ниже моет голову человек, который оставил в поезде метро расчлененную женщину.

L отвечает:

— Преступлений и так хватает. Незачем меня ими приманивать.

Бейонд слегка подпевает доносящейся музыке.

— Я бы тебе так не нравился, если бы не подкидывал работы.

— Ты и так мне не нравишься.

Дверца раздвигается, кафельный пол и брошенные полотенца заливает вода. Бейонд оттаивает до нейтральных тонов, волосы у него стали светлые, как после отбеливания, тушь стекает с ресниц на щеки. Он худой, поникший, отживший свой век. Взгляд у него не обвиняющий, но — как и все, как комната, белые полотенца, белая плитка и вечеринка, — лживый.

— Давай ко мне. — L в жизни не видел у Бейонда таких чистых рук: ногти подстрижены, кутикула чем-то смазана — притворство, сплошное притворство. Голос звучит не приглашающе, а настойчиво.

— Я сегодня уже принимал душ.

— Даже если это правда, мне плевать. — Он хватает L за майку и с силой тянет на себя. Даже не пытаясь сопротивляться, L подается вперед, и дверца за ним захлопывается.

От жара душно, и Бейонд одновременно похож на себя и не похож: на самом деле его самого не существует, есть только оттенки того или иного цвета, копии, заговоры, шутки и маски на пару дней. Эти неясные очертания лишь промежуточные, словно оба стоят в гримерке, где один образ сменяется другим и Бейонд становится тенью кого-то еще. Тенью L, конечно. И чем он только занят, когда L нет рядом? Хоть какие-то дела, черт побери, у него должны быть, но это сложно представить, сложно поверить, что Бейонд вообще реален, а не L своим преследованием заставляет его обрести форму. Когда-то давно — на реке, в классе, среди библиотечных стеллажей, под стрекот сверчков и шум от скребущихся в окна ветвей, под чай с печеньем — он кем-то был. Мальчишкой. Они оба были мальчишками, но теперь L тридцать шесть лет, а тот мальчишка остался все там же, в старом доме среди стеллажей. L преследует его собственная тень, наклоняясь, когда наклоняется он, а при плохом освещении мерцая и исчезая.

L глядит на стену, о нее бьется вода, а Бейонд обхватывает его за подбородок и заставляет поднять голову. С волосами такого цвета он выглядит странно — не как L, а как незнакомец, чужеродный элемент, пришелец извне. Словно разоблачает всю его жизнь, демонстрирует, какая та скучная и безжизненная, все время идет по накатанной колее. Он расследует дела. Снимает номера в отелях. Где-нибудь происходит преступление, Бейонд следует за ним, одевшись как L. Никто его не навещает, не звонит по личным вопросам, кроме тени, но если Бейонд не тень, если у Бейонда добела высветленные волосы, то L в ду́ше не один, а с кем-то, и не может на этого кого-то смотреть или позволить смотреть на себя.

L стискивает зубы, но глаза не закрывает. Здесь ужасно неудобно, одежда промокла и липнет к телу. Все кажется белым и размытым, их обоих заливает вода и жар, и глаза Бейонда не похожи на глаза L, а губы — на его губы, но L все равно накрывает чужой рот своим. Так странно: обычно кожа здесь вся искусана, но сейчас она гладкая, чистая. Бейонд весь чистый. Они оба чистые до отвращения. Прикасаясь к нему, L чувствует тепло, но лишь на долю секунды, пока Бейонд резко его не отталкивает.

Затем Бейонд хмурится, болезненно кряхтит и проводит рукой по волосам. L даже не столько возмущен, сколько ошарашен.

— Извини, я что-то пропустил? — огрызается он, чуть ли не посмеиваясь над силой своей же злости: все не так, должно быть иначе. Они должны подраться, Бейонд должен его схватить, удерживать на месте и умолять, и конце концов L сдастся — но сперва им надо избить друг друга до крови. Сам он первого шага не делает, но Бейонд ему и не отказывает, никогда не отказывает, L всегда получает то, что якобы не хочет. — Разве ты не за этим сюда пришел? «Для садомазохистских забав»? С чего это ты вдруг за пять минут стал сама невинность? Может, нам еще подержаться за руки и постепенно...

Конечно же, Бейонд толкает его в грудь — так-то лучше. Наваливается на L всем телом, словно накрывая щитом, и лихорадочно качает головой. Пальцы у него подрагивают.

— Ты не понимаешь, ничего не понимаешь. Это все не зря, разве не видно? Сейчас музыка станет громче, польется свет, и начнется сцена смерти. Как в каком-нибудь затянутом немецком фильме, который полон аллегорий и будто бы длится годами вместо часов, и все делают вид, что понимают весь смысл. У нас обоих будет реплик пять, следующим кадром покажут уличные фонари, а потом мы мимоходом увидимся уже на Рождество. Дальше, может быть, кто-нибудь из нас заболеет, а второй будет сидеть у его постели и глубокомысленно рассуждать, что нам следовало насладиться моментом еще тогда, в ду́ше в Токио на Хэллоуин.

L весь промок, кожа у него горит. Когда Бейонд разговаривает, вода попадает ему в рот, искажая слова, и стоит он так близко, что L четко видит лишь белесые волосы, а позади — брызги воды на плитке.

— Но вот мы здесь, в ду́ше в Токио на Хэллоуин, — бормочет он, смутившись, что им обоим приходится говорить такое вслух, — и я наслаждаюсь моментом. А ты чем занимаешься?

Бейонд выдыхает ему в ухо, и это слегка раздражает, но заводит, как L того и хотелось.

— Ловлю момент. Запоминаю, проще говоря. Даже не знаю, когда нам снова выпадет такой шанс.

Он кладет руку L на бедро, проводя вверх к мокрой майке. Какое-то порнографическое клише — безвкусное, устаревшее, излишнее, что приведет к усталости и стыду. Бейонд касается его как-то по-новому, а может, это просто L по-новому все воспринимает, ощущает иными рецепторами. Бейонд — безотчетливый, расплывчатый и всегда таким был, еще с тех пор, как ушел из Вамми: мальчишка с заднего плана приобретает смутные очертания человека, призрака с канистрой бензина, призрака с грандиозными планами. L беспокоит то, как этот призрак спокоен.

— Давно ты видел у меня перед дверью охранника? — выплевывает он, злясь и чувствуя себя загнанным в угол. Конечно, этого и L хотел — стать добычей, а не преследователем, позволить сделать с собой что угодно, не пошевелив и пальцем, не предпринимая ничего самому, не показывая, как ему этого хочется. Но первое прикосновение всегда дается нелегко. Какая-то часть L дрожит и просит все остановить, оставить как было. Та часть, что живет за закрытыми дверями и ни с кем не разговаривает, лишь диктует машинные команды, и машины экстатически гудят в ответ. Покачав головой, L уворачивается от поцелуя, которого не было. — И нового Ватари у меня нет, так что у тебя масса возможностей. Я же не виноват, что ты каждый раз норовишь урвать кусок и сбежать, не заплатив.

Бейонд усмехается. L знает, как ему нравится это выражение.

— Обычно я по утрам еле пошевелиться могу, какой уж тут второй раунд.

— Даже не сомневаюсь, что если засунуть в нос ватные шарики и опустошитьпол упаковки украденного викодина, то эффект будет лучше, чем от помощи моей команды врачей.

В прошлый раз помощь Бейонду не помешала бы. Он был весь в крови, умудрился даже на шторах отеля оставить пятна. Потом он проблевался в раковину, глотнул воды из-под крана и скрылся через кухонное окно, прямо как типичный киношный монстр. L проверил реестры всех местных больниц, но, конечно же, не нашел никого, кто подошел бы под описание Бейонда. Лет в восемь Бейонд заявил, что не доверяет врачам, и, в отличие от большинства детей, неминуемо становящимися взрослыми, так это и не перерос. Он сам себе сиделка, сам себе учитель, сам себе судья, жюри и палач. L — всего лишь орудие. Бейонд держит его дрожащими руками и время от времени использует.

— Да что ты говоришь? — насмешливо спрашивает он. Его голос бьет по ушам. — Чтобы в следующий раз я остался, а ты меня подлатал? А твои люди принесли бы мне чай с пирожными? Наконец, наконец ты решил со мной понежничать! Не дури, ты же никогда меня не полюбишь. Никто никого не полюбит, мы просто вместе тянемся к чему-то и соприкасаемся руками. Словно находимся в темной комнате и даже не знаем, к чему именно тянемся, да наверняка и никогда это не найдем. Но я чувствую твое прикосновение, как в первый раз. И если представлю, как ты сидишь на персидском ковре с блокнотом на коленях, исписанным твоим хреновым почерком, а снаружи бушует гроза и во дворе упало вырванное с корнями из земли дерево, то я еще как-то могу примириться со своим существованием.

Потом он спрашивает:

— А ты можешь?

L думает, какой же он маленький заносчивый говнюк. L думает, что сейчас с силой толкнет его в дверцу душевой кабинки, так что всюду разлетится стекло, вспарывая крошечными осколками их кожу. Если получится, момент выйдет идеальный: на какой-то миг стекло застынет в воздухе, а Бейонд широко распахнет глаза. Сперва растеряется, но мгновенно возьмет реванш: потянет L на себя, удерживая под обломками кабинки за бедра, чтобы стекло впивалось в их тела. Свет в ванной замигает, останется лишь плоть в тишине.

Может, L и смирился, но он никогда не станет рисковать — вдруг на этом все и закончится, вдруг никакого спасения не существует? Вот он и ждет так же, как и годами ранее. И предлагает:

— Давай ты перестанешь валять дурака и трахнешь меня наконец, чтобы я уже лег спать и избавился от тебя?

Однако валять дурака Бейонд так и не перестает.

***

Стоило им вывалиться из ванной, как потяжелевшая одежда L будто бы сама собой слезла с тела — змея сбрасывает кожу, змея сбрасывает сама себя, и что потом останется? Червь, конечно же, голый, бледный и отвратительный, — и все происходит словно не с ним. К тому моменту, как они падают на кровать, сминая свежие белоснежные простыни, мыслями L уже где-то возле вентилятора на потолке. Смотрит на дешевые светильники с имитацией под дерево и думает о трещинах, которые здесь появятся, когда здание обветшает. Как и все веяния моды, оно погибнет в одиночестве, его снесут и заменят еще бо́льшим зданием с более продуманной планировкой и сауной. L отстраненно гадает, на месте ли то здание, которое он возвел как штаб-квартиру для Лайта. Как-то руки не дошли проверить.

Лицо у него наверняка раскраснелось, член напрягся, а тело неустойчиво движется — все как надо, но себя не обманешь. Бейонд внутри него, там скользко и в меру растянуто, чтобы не было неприятно, но для L это все та же рутина шлепков плоти о плоть, и тело будто не его, он ничего не чувствует. Внутри словно обжигает, но не по-настоящему — все у него в мыслях, в голове, в висках. Он смотрит на трещины в потолке, которых еще нет, и размышляет, ходит ли Бейонд в рестораны в одиночестве. Сидит ли один в закусочных, заказав омлет с тостами, пьет ли сок, подмигивает ли официантке, оставляет ли чаевые. Представляет себя за соседним столиком, как сказал бы что-нибудь умное, а Бейонд бы знакомо ухмыльнулся.

Сейчас же он морщится. Вскоре начнет пыхтеть, дергаться, а потом замрет и кончит, и L эта мысль ничуть не воодушевляет, он попросту ждет, когда все закончится. Вслушивается в скрип кровати, прикидывает ритм, потеет, размышляет о меню с обслуживанием в номерах, размышляет о шрифте, которым его напечатали, — helvetica, размер 11, — и как скоро лучше забронировать рейс из города.

Бейонд останавливается.

— Тебе это вообще нравится? — рявкает он.

— Продолжай, — отвечает L. Ему слышно, как в ванной капает вода из плохо закрученного крана.

Бейонд пытается вытащить член, но L сцепляет пятки вокруг его бедер, удерживая на месте. Кожа на ощупь липкая, и L хмурится. Чувствовать в себе член Бейонда не особо приятно, как и думать об этом, и обычно сама мысль так выводит L из себя, что он кончает, но сейчас отпустить Бейонда, перевернуться и пойти спать кажется отвратительным. L даже не сколько возбужден, сколько взвинчен, кожа слишком натянута, половые органы напряжены. Сейчас его ничего не удовлетворит.

Бейонд отпихивает его колени, а L пинает того в бедро, изгибаясь и впиваясь пальцами ему в руку. Схватив его за подбородок, Бейонд спрашивает:

— Зачем ты так с собой поступаешь?

Чувство такое, словно Бейонд касается пальцами чьих-то чужих отпечатков.

— С точки зрения психологов, тяга к сексуальному насилию обычно возникает из-за неразрешенного...

— Да не это. — Бейонд крупно дрожит сам и слегка встряхивает L. Наверное, не будь тот голым, схватил бы его за воротник. — Не знай я, зачем тебе это, сам бы не смог так с собой поступать. Сидел бы в кресле в углу комнаты, наблюдал бы и строил теории. Включил бы эту лампу, которую ты в меня бросил, и смотрел бы на тени позади тебя, пока они не стали бы напоминать места, где я бывал в детстве, или людей, с которыми я боялся заговорить. Так я все и узнаю. Дело в чувствах. Я позабыл все, чему нас учили на уроках, кроме того, как те слова звучали на языке. — Он целует L в лоб, в висок, в щеку, в синяки под глазами. Губы у него сухие, целомудренно сжатые. — Я знаю, зачем тебе это нужно. Ощущаю, как это звучит на языке. Но я не понимаю, зачем тебе все остальное.

Бешенство L быстро сменяется мрачным спокойствием. Бейонд ничего не объясняет, но L и так знает, о чем он: пустые комнаты, месяцы, телефонные звонки, таблицы данных, салоны первого класса, таблетки, которые L не принимает, письма от фанатов, которые он не читает. Он неуклюже пожимает плечами под весом Бейонда.

— Я ведь старый невротик. Я всегда так себя вел.

Бейонд целует его в губы, но лишь мимолетно.

— Тебе тридцать пять. Ты всегда был невротиком. Завязывай уже с этим.

— Сперва тебе надо завязать со мной.

Но Бейонд этого не смог и не сможет.

***

В итоге никто из них не кончает, и за завтраком оба напряжены и неразговорчивы. L вновь вспоминает свою фантазию со встречей в кафе, она обрастает подробностями: в пальцах у него мелькают маленькие пакетики сахара, а Бейонд сыплет на свой омлет слишком много перца, чихая и усмехаясь. Во всем мире у L нет ничего, кроме двух мертвых тел, которые ему надо расследовать, и этой фантазии.

Дело раскрыто, и он делает выбор в пользу блинчиков.

В Токио не так уж сложно найти закусочную в западном стиле — они здесь даже чище обычных, с улыбающимися официантками, одетыми в форму пятидесятых годов с фартуками и крошечными, чуть ли не фетишистскими шапочками. Бейонд им подмигивает, а те хихикают над его корявым японским. Он явно потерял сноровку, а со светлыми волосами и в растянутой майке L выглядит грязным и истощенным.

— Почему бы мне не купить тебе квартиру? — спрашивает L. — Где-нибудь на венецианской набережной. Буду оставлять тебе деньги на продукты и подписку на Нетфликс, а сам стану прилетать, когда совсем устану от молчания. Смогу работать над своей проблемой с самоизоляцией с кем-нибудь уступчивым и сговорчивым. — Он замолкает и смотрит, как Бейонд явно старается не ухмыляться, но уголки его губ все равно растягиваются. — Ну так что? Это не риторический вопрос и не предложение. Я серьезно спрашиваю, почему бы мне этого не сделать.

Пожав плечами, Бейонд разрывает пакетик со сливками и выливает их прямо в рот.

— Тогда станет так легко, что перестанет быть весело. И вообще-то аккаунт на Нетфликсе у меня есть, прикинь? Стоит всего $8,99 в месяц. Я не мультимиллиардер, но уж это потяну.

— В начале месяца цену подняли до $9,99.

— Если подписка уже есть, цена не изменится еще год. — И Бейонд начинает посмеиваться, тихо и чуть ли не икая. Чистое, неприкрытое веселье, он явно не репетировал этот момент, и сейчас для него все ново и непредвиденно.

Он смотрит на L с такой нежностью, что тому кажется, будто косточки в его пальцах становятся полыми — и это эйфория.

— Никто никого не полюбит, — повторяет за ним L. Он прячется за свое чувство юмора, чтобы найти смысл в происходящем — странном, диковинном, не имевшим места ранее, — а возможно, и что-то доказать. — Мы оба просто вместе находимся в темной комнате. Скажешь что-нибудь в свою защиту своей претенциозной чуши? Что ты сейчас ко мне чувствуешь?

Бейонд переплетает пальцы, словно играет с невидимой ловушкой для пальцев. Приносят их еду, и он — как и все, тайно стесняясь личных разговоров, — ждет, пока официантка не уйдет.

— Как в одной поговорке, знаешь такую? Кажется, первым это сказал Винсент Барри, но я увидел в эссе Уэнди Донигер по сравнительной мифологии. Что-то вроде: наука — когда ты ищешь черную кошку в темной комнате. Метафизика — когда ищешь черную кошку в темной комнате, а ее там нет. Религия — когда ищешь черную кошку в темной комнате, ее там нет, но ты все равно кричишь: «Нашел! Я только что держал ее в руках!». У меня есть свое дополнение, уже о любви. Любить — значит быть черной кошкой в темной комнате и гнаться еще за одной. Эта невыразимая истина, на понимание которой ориентирована вся человеческая мысль и все эксперименты, внутренне переплетена с вопросом любви, а влюбляясь, мы претворяем в жизнь ответ на этот вопрос, при этом оставаясь неспособными увидеть его полностью.

L знаком с работами Донигер, в начале 2000-х годов даже ходил на пару ее лекций в Чикагском университете, но этой аналогии он не помнит. Да и такая серьезная ученая едва ли оценила бы романтизированное жеманство Бейонда.

— И как, — спрашивает он, — это вообще влияет на осознание того, нужна ли любовь?

Покачав головой, Бейонд втыкает в омлет вилку. Ест он с таким видом, будто сам подобрал все ингредиенты и приготовил блюдо.

— Любовь — это не дерево в лесу. Она не становится реальной, если ее заметить, и не обесценивается отказом. Стоит ее ощутить, как она формируется, становится цельной и отделяется от человека, который начинает ее испытывать. Она неосязаемо парит с людьми рядом, иногда внутри них, но не зависит от того, примут ли ее. Любовь не заканчивается, лишь покидает своего первостепенного носителя и переходит куда-нибудь еще, плывет где-то в воздухе, даже после смерти того человека, который ее создал. Любовь — это не химические вещества в мозге, не вожделение, не схожее мышление и понимание, не доверие, не тяжелая работа или тому подобное дерьмо. Это элемент, как огонь или земля. Это существо. У нее есть свои глаза, желания, тревоги и страдания. Люди ведут себя так, словно владеют ею, и погибают. Но если ты позволишь любви завладеть собой, если позволишь ей себя вести, пропустишь ее в свое тело, в свой член, в свои губы, в свое желание обладать, побеждать, сопротивляться или покупать цветы — ты просто существуешь, и это любовь.

На слове «член» L ребячливо фыркает.

— Хочешь сказать, что ты выше вожделения? Я тебя умоляю. Это же полная брехня. Говоришь ты неплохо, заметно улучшил дикцию, но ты все тот же несносный подросток, который цитировал на уроках Байрона, чтобы придать своим словам глубину. Вся твоя великая теория о любви — лишь оправдание, способ убедить себя, будто ты не зря растрачиваешь свою жизнь и интеллект на то, что годами меня преследуешь, время от времени трахаешь, а потом идешь домой и пишешь об этом стихи, которые никогда не опубликуют.

Бейонд с такой силой сжимает еще один пакетик со сливками, что тот лопается и брызжет на окно. Официантки в другом конце комнаты охают и смеются.

— Поэтому ты и не покупаешь мне квартиру. Потому что не можешь оправдать свои чувства и на дух не выносишь тех, кого они не смущают. Вот ты и принижаешь все, что нельзя назвать чистым, серым и до ужаса скучным, пока не останешься в своей чистой, серой и до ужаса скучной жизни. Ты отталкиваешь меня, так как знаешь, что я всегда приползу на коленях обратно — да я буквально живу на коленях. И ты меня боишься, так как я не боюсь здесь быть, не боюсь того, о чем скажут мои открытые раны, не боюсь наслаждаться твоей компанией, с шести лет не боюсь на тебе зацикливаться и ничуть не боюсь тебя.

Другие посетители на них таращатся. Еще нет даже шести утра, кафе почти пустое, и в тишине монолог Бейонда звучит просто оглушительно. L щиплет себя за переносицу.

— Пожалуйста, сладкий, только не перед соседями.

Бейонд встает, уронив с колен салфетку.

— Оплатишь счет, а?

— Да, — отвечает L, ведь в деньгах — его сила. Возможно, единственная. — Оплачу.

Бейонд выходит на улицу, а L молча расплачивается телефоном и следует за ним, ведь гордость — сущий пустяк, как и все его вещи, счета, компьютеры, ох, компьютеры за компьютерами. Прогресс технологий его утомил. L хочется регресса. Хочется уползти обратно в первобытные времена и посмотреть, что от них осталось.

***

Они садятся на поезд. У L на весь день заказан лимузин с водителем, но он его не вызывает. Телефонный номер остался в отеле, да и пока не хочется туда возвращаться. Или не только пока.

— Покажи мне какое-нибудь отвратительное место, — говорит он Бейонду.

— Раз у тебя такие требования, ты будешь просто в восторге от моего гостиничного номера.

Утренний час-пик в Токио — хаотичные, беспокойные, приземленные толпы в электричках. Слушая сентиментальные тирады Бейонда, L чувствует себя глупо: будто у него вдруг отросла новая кость, или же ее наконец обнаружили — генетическую аномалию, которая существовала всегда, но прежде ее пропустили на медицинских осмотрах. Новые позвонки. Или еще один сустав.

Все сидят в телефонах.

Оба заняли места в отсеке для инвалидов, беременных и престарелых, и L готов встать, если понадобится. Надеется, что Бейонд тоже встанет и не станет больше устраивать сцен на людях. Бейонд кладет голову ему на плечо. L чувствует запах шампуня из отеля. К высветленным волосам он уже понемногу привык.

Он спрашивает:

— Зачем ты вырядился как он? Для секса? Это такая ролевая игра? Ты пытался вывести меня из себя или завести?

— А я думал, для тебя это взаимосвязано. — Бейонд пожимает плечами. — Я взломал твои файлы. И прочитал записи по делу Киры.

— Я в курсе.

— Так что я знаю, что ты чувствовал. Только не спорь со мной, не отрицай. Какое-то время ты любил его, пусть и совсем недолго, и это чувство от тебя отделилось, оно живет где-то в пустоте, и если постараешься, ты даже сможешь к нему прикоснуться.

L таращится на него, ничего не отрицая, но и не подтверждая. Прошло шесть лет. Поезд останавливается, автоматический женский голос объявляет станцию сперва на японском, а затем на английском.

— Ты ревнуешь?

— Мог бы, но он ведь мертв, а я нет, так что думаю, этот раунд за мной.

L с ним не согласен, но решает не спорить. Представления Бейонда о любви не очень продуманы, но убедительны. В ванной мотеля у него наверняка полно косметики. Он подводит брови и очерчивает скулы. Сейчас все смылось, но в уголках его глаз L замечает черные пятна, где тени размылись во время душа. Он бы их стер, будь в нем больше нежности и не будь здесь столько людей.

***

Комнату освещают тусклые лампочки, и L тяжело отличить простыни от кожи Бейонда, а кожу — от облезшей штукатурки на стене. Все это оставляет на реальности такой художественный отпечаток, что заменяет собой саму реальность. L дает Бейонду пощечину, чтобы получить ответный удар, а когда тот так и делает, то придерживает его за челюсть, и L усаживается тому на бедра, так что Бейонду приходится согнуться, чтобы оставаться внутри него.

— Не слишком больно, — огрызается L, потому что «Сильнее!» прозвучало бы банально.

— Мы многозначительно смотрим друг другу в глаза. Это и не должно быть больно, подонок. — Однако Бейонд нажимает пальцами с большей силой.

L дергает бедрами.

— В этом освещении я даже не вижу твоих глаз. И пахнет здесь ужасно. Сколько ты платишь? Давай я закажу тебе номер где-нибудь получше.

Бейонд тянет его за волосы на затылке, заставляя выгнуть шею и запрокинуть голову к потолку, который весь потрескался и бесцветно водоточит из-за изношенных труб.

— Я думал, ты хотел попасть в какое-нибудь отвратительное место.

— Беру свои слова назад. Романтизировать убогий отель было бездумно и наивно. Хочу вернуться туда, где вода сразу льется нужной температуры, а персонал оставляет на подушке маленькие мятные конфетки. Я осознаю всю глубину своего упадка, правда. Упадок хотя бы не пахнет.

Бейонд пару раз сжимает его член, все еще слишком нежно.

— Купи мне ту квартиру в Венеции. Или еще лучше в Берлине.

— Ты их у меня вымогаешь?

Бейонд прерывисто дышит, словно сейчас он как никогда близок к счастью. Его сентиментальность будто можно пощупать, она будто потоком льется из него L на бедра и согревает так, что тот не знает, как оправдать это или принять. Слово любовь его преследует. Бейонд убивает людей и называет это любовью. L никогда не купит ему квартиру, они никогда не заведут общий аккаунт на Нетфликсе или кота. L никогда его не полюбит, не в полной мере, не изо дня в день, но это чувство будет разгораться в нем в такие странные моменты, как сейчас, когда Бейонд под ним, по зданию разносится электрический гул, а икры уже устали от непрерывного движения вверх и вниз.

— Да, — отвечает Бейонд, — но только в качестве сексуальной симуляции. Этот момент идеален. Уверен, уже к полудню нам станет холодно, тоскливо, появятся экзистенциальные вопросы, но пока утро приятное, и я не хочу драться до крови. Именно сейчас не хочу.

— Это ничуть не поможет мне справиться с агрессией, — ворчит L, однако чувствует себя довольным и в кои-то веки великодушным. От долгой бессонницы все кажется ярким и в то же время размытым. Комната не пуста, он разговаривает не только с экраном. L проводит рукой по груди Бейонда, царапает сосок, и тот резко смеется, восторженно вскрикивает — он реагирует, он рядом. L здесь не один.

Выхода нет. Никто не пишет для этого фильма сценарий, попросту одна неправдоподобная сцена следует за другой, и все они ни к чему не ведут, лишь балансируют над пропастью. Наверное, он мог бы загнуться вместе с Бейондом. Махнуть рукой на весь мир, на дело своей пустой жизни, передать все М, N, другому Кире, кому угодно. Пусть наслаждаются. А он сбежит в Берлин, например, или в Кейптаун, или в Токио.

— Подерусь с тобой вечером. Выйдет полная луна, и мы хорошенько повеселимся. Я принесу бензин, и ты сможешь меня в нем искупать. — Бейонд толкается вперед бедрами и морщится, выглядя смущенным, и L понимает, что тому слишком сильно все это нравится. Допускать такое нельзя, но он молчит. — Не знаю даже. Я скажу что угодно, ты только продолжай. Времени полно. Еще ведь не конец. Тебе всего тридцать пять.

Он удерживает L за бедра и, вздрагивая, мокро в него кончает — без капли стеснения. Это явно самый физически неудовлетворяющий секс, которые был у них за долгие годы, но есть в нем какая-то доброта, какая-то благодарность. L не уверен, что хотел бы еще раз разбить нос до крови, пусть это и возбудило бы его куда сильнее.

Оттолкнув его, Бейонд переворачивает L набок, лениво, но внимательно ему дрочит. Он знает, что секс лечит симптомы, но никак не болезнь, однако понятия не имеет, каково противоядие — и есть ли такое вообще. Уж точно не семейная идиллия с серийным убийцей. Прошлая попытка не удалась, не удастся и эта. Но настоящее совсем иллюзорно и ничего от L не просит. Он кончает, мелко вздрагивая и размышляя о списке покупок, о том, что надо позвонить премьер-министру Непала, а еще о том, что ему никогда и не нравились джинсы с белыми футболками.

— С днем рождения, — шепчет Бейонд.


End file.
